the_new_domitrons_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft: The Search Of An Ancient Hero
Plot It has been weeks since the defeat of Lord Buster... But now, a letter has told them about the legends of the user who have killed Herobrine, Lord Buster's grandfather, and Entity 303, Herobrine's successor. Known as the "user-that-is-not-a-user", Charles and his friends will have to find this new hero, as for whatever reason needed. With only one clue, "Go North", the mission and the journey will be very, very hard... But that was not the only thing they have to worry about. Seems like the history that was made, was not what it really was, or was it? Characters Protagonists *Charles Marshall *Kenny Madison *Jessie "Order" Adams *Officer Luke "The Policiamalo (The Bad Cop)" Richards *Becky Franklin *Dominic "Domitron" Randazo *Bart "Beardy" McLane *Robert "The Narrator" Potters *Fencery Stevenson Antagonists *Herobrine Other *User-That-Is-Not-A-User *Shawny *Crafter *Mayor *Planter *Digger Story Chapter 1: That Expedition Starting The Nissan drove away in the distance. Minecraftia had faded away into the horizon. Charles had sold his old Datsun sports car because it got wrecked in the "Buster Massacre", as the event was called. Now, they were on a deep search of this new hero. And with millions of questions to ask, it seemed like they would never find this person in the legend. No doubt that they were really travelling north. Up north, there were only villages that were the only public places of the north of the Minecraftia suburbs. The Mountains Of Wisdom, as they were called, were the highest in this region. There was a myth that there was this large fortress at the highest mountain of all, but no one could make to the top. So the story remained a mystery. Charles, and the rest of his friends, who were sleeping in the second and third rows of seats in the Nissan, were determined to find out more so called clues and information about this user. They knew it's not going to be easy. Little did they know that everything that they were told happened, wasn't really true at all... Nothing was true... *'Narrator:' ARE WE THERE YET? *'Beardy:' No, no, NO, we are NOT there yet! *'Domitron:' Man, I'm so tired! *'Charles:' Don't worry. We might make a shelter when we arrive in this region. It's only going to be a few minutes until we reach our destination. *'Fencery:' That's good to know! *'Kenny:' I've brought some supplies, just in case! Soon, the car was driving through a forest, and stopped at the end of a dirt road. Up ahead, the Mountains Of Wisdom could be seen up north. There, they started to prepare their shelter, and started to build a house right away. Soon, all of them were inside their new comfortable house, and sat near the fire to get themselves warm. *'Policia Malo:' I made some soup and stew, if anyone wants them. Only a few wanted to. The rest slept in sleeping bags on the floor. Charles, had made his own bed, and he was happy about it. Soon, it was a day to remember... Chapter 2: The Old Village The houses lit up. Many villagers went to sleep that day. A villager was talking there, saying, "He has been, a while, gone. He has saved this world, but he has others to save. We wish he stayed, but he stays where he wants to stay. We hope we can find him soon...but-" "Kenny! We found something!" A voice interrupted the villager. *Mayor: Who is yelling? *Digger: Godness, I hope it isn't my wife's ghost! You see, some user killed Digger's wife, years ago. Somebody had broke a block in one of the houses, causing skeletons to shoot Digger's wife, and she was killed. Charles and his friends had arrived at the village. It was a long walk there. They have been exploring for any remains of their hero. *Planter: Hello, hello! How may I help you people! *Charles: We are looking for a hero. *Mayor: Be specific. *Charles: The one they call the-user-that-is-not-a-user. *All Villagers: gasp WHAT!? *Beardy: He's right. *Crafter: Why, we have heard of him! *Narrator: Tell us! *Mayor: He was the one who killed Herobrine, and Entity 303! It was believed he had descendants, who had made secret plans to follow their predecessor's dreams. But this user, he didn't find them. But he did kill King Of The Endermen, and Maconda. *Domitron: Just...plain...wow... *Digger: He was never seen again. *Order: Like Luke Skywalker after he killed his father Darth Vader in Star Wars? *Policia Malo: Shut up. He didn't kill Vader. Vader got shot by a lightning by the emperor accidentaly while trying to get him to stop killing Luke. He died after that. *Mayor: So, this so-called emperor killed him? *Planter:Let's stop talking about this now. *Charles: Can you tell us about the Mountains of Wisdom. *Mayor: Sure thing. Chapter 3: Tales Of The Mountains Of Wisdom *Planter: Yes. The Mountains Of Wisdom were said to be the hero's last destination. You see, it was rumored to be a very powerful ancient fortress there. Many believe that he had gone to find this fortress. Many tried to climb the mountains, but none of them survived. It was also believed it can be accessed by The 5,000 Steps To Wisdom. But nobody had found it. *Mayor: So you see, unless you can find the fortress, we will never be able to find the hero. *Digger: And one more thing. Many people believed he had contact between two worlds. You would be surprised when you find out about this. Suddenly, there were footsteps across the village. A boy stepped inside the building. *Mayor: Aww, Shawny! Perhaps you can help these people! They are on a quest. *Shawny: AHEM! A quest? I don't trust outsiders! *Mayor: walks across the room and grabs Shawny in the shirt If you don't treat our visitors with respect, you may not come to this village. In fact, I will contact every other Mayor of villages in Minecraft, ALL OF THEM, and you may never visit them again. *Shawny: Fine. What do you want. *Mayor: These people want to find your friend. *Shawny: My friend? Who? *Mayor: The-user-that-is-not-a-user. *Shawny: WHAT? Him? I don't know where he is! He disappeared since he killed Herobrine and Entity 303! We do not know where he is! *Becky: We believe that the last location he was at was near the Mountains Of Wisdom. *Shawny: The mountains? Too dangerous. Lots of blizzards. Many snow storms. Nobody could survive the climb there. We don't know where the steps are! *Planter: I say it would be 5,000 steps. *Shawny: Wait, what? *Digger: It was called The 5,000 Steps To Wisdom. *Shawny: Oh my. I have been searching that for years. I always wanted to follow what my friend wanted me to do. His last words to me were, "At the tops of the world, I will be there for you." At first, I thought it was death. But when I heard about the mountain, I think that would be our destination. *Fencery: Shawny, are you going to help us, or NOT? I don't like people who waste our time! *Shawny: Fine. I understand what you know. But you need to help me with something. *Charles: Sounds good to me! Chapter 4: Shawny Leads The Way Chapter 5: The Horrible Truth Of Lord Buster Chapter 6: Climb Of Wisdom Chapter 7: Base 999 Chapter 8: Under An Attack Chapter 9: The Last Clue Chapter 10: Escape Route Chapter 11: The Hero's Presence Notes *The hero leaving his home after many events is a reference to Luke Skywalker in the movie "The Force Awakens", when the plot mentions that Luke has left a part of the galaxy after he has defeated Darth Vader. He was then discovered at the end of the episode, just like in this story, and a few minutes after his appearance, the episode ends. *The "user-that-is-not-a-user", and other characters, is a reference to a series of Minecraft book stories by Mark Cheverton in which the protagonist is Gameknight. *The 5,000 Steps To Wisdom is a reference to the 4,000 Steps in the video game, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. TBA Category:Stories Category:Charles12310 Category:Minecraft: The Series